1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical cable, which is suitable for medical use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In medical use for ultrasonic diagnosis, endoscopic examination, etc., a medical cable having a plurality of cables, a braided shield, which covers a circumference of the plurality of cables together and which is comprising braided strands each made of a copper wire or a copper alloy wire braided in tubular form, and a jacket covering a circumference of the braided shield has conventionally been being used (See e.g. JP-A-2002-367444).